Colarse será una escusa
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Orochimaru se cuela en la villa de konoha para recabar información, pero mientras se dirige a su destino algo lo para. Pasa por delante de la casa de su ex-compañera de equipo, Tsunade. Algo dentro de él le incita a asomarse por la ventana. Y entonces lo ve… una Tsunade que nunca ha sido vista por nadie.


**Colarse será una escusa.**

Pareja: OroTsu

Género: romance, erótico.

Ration M: por el lemon.

Disclamier: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de kishimoto-sama.

Blablablá – narrador y dialogos.

"_blablablá" – _pensamientos.

_Blablablá_ – resumen.

.

:O:O:O:

_Orochimaru se cuela en la villa de konoha para recabar información, pero mientras se dirige a su destino algo lo para__. __Pasa por delante de la casa de su ex-compañera de equipo, Tsunade__.__ Algo dentro de él le incita a asomarse por la ventana__. __Y entonces lo ve… una Tsunade que nunca ha sido vista por nadie__._

:O:O:O:

.

Estaba preparado para entrar sin ser detectado. Orochimaru se encontraba al otro lado de la muralla que protegía konoha, preparado para su misión. Llevaba todo lo necesario en una mochila y debía de ser muy sigiloso. Rió. Claro que sería sigiloso, para eso están sus amigas las serpientes. Con rapidez saltó la valla por un lado que sabía que no habría guardias a esas horas. Era obviamente de noche cerrada, la hora indicada para recabar la información necesaria. Se escurrió entre las paredes de las casas de los habitantes de la aldea y estaba a punto de llegar a la torre más importante, la torre de la Hokage, cuando sus ojos vislumbraron a través de una de las ventanas de una casa cercana un pelo rubio muy conocido para él.

Se paró en seco por un instante. Y miró por la ventana más detenidamente. Estaba cerrada pero con las cortinas descorridas viéndose una imagen que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Se veía tan vulnerable… la Hokage se hallaba en lo que suponía su cama con la sabana hasta el vientre y los rubios mechones esparcidos por la almohada, dándole ese aire inocente que no se ve a simple vista por su duro carácter. Contrastaba perfectamente con la camisilla azul de tirantes que no dejaba mucho a su imaginación. Tragó saliva. Esto no estaba bien, tenía que volver a su misión, además, que rayos le importaba si su ex –compañera de equipo se había vuelto más guapa de repente y le había hecho sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo rememorando viejos recuerdos de cuando eran más pequeños.

Se iba a retirar y a seguir caminando, cuando oyó unas voces demasiado cerca de donde se encontraba. ¡Mierda lo iban a encontrar antes siquiera de poder iniciar su misión! Tenía que pensar en una vía de escape. En ese momento recordó que la casa de Tsunade tenía una puerta secreta por la parte de atrás, que les enseño a Jiraya y a él cuando trabajaban en equipo. Con rapidez, miró a ver si seguía allí y para su sorpresa a parte de encontrarse donde recordaba, estaba sin asegurar. Pasó dentro preguntándose si de verdad se planteaban la seguridad en konoha o si es que su amiga no recordaba ese hueco de su casa. Cierto es que el hueco era para niños pequeños y que cualquiera no pasaba por ahí, pero era la quinta kage de konoha y su casa estaba siendo allanada por un asesino de rango S. Rió para sí mismo. Bueno tampoco es que le fuera a hacer nada. La miró tendida en la cama. Quizás…

.

.

Ya llevaba más de diez minutos sentado en una de las esquinas de la casa y se estaba hartando de esperar. Había cerrado las cortinas que encontró abiertas para que no lo pudieran ver si por casualidad se asomaba, pero parecía que los guardias que estaban fuera de la casa no se querían ir, es más, por lo que había oído era su deber estar ahí para proteger a la Hokage pero se habían ido a comer un rato. Suspiró. Verdaderamente la seguridad de Konoha distaba mucho de ser lo normal. Lo peor de todo era que había intentado buscar documentos importantes en los armarios y cajones accesibles, pero se veía que o lo tenía todo en la oficina, o lo tenía en el dormitorio.

Esa habitación era la única que le faltaba por mirar. No quería, algo en su interior le decía que sería como un suicidio. Los recuerdos de cuando formaba parte de la villa vinieron todos a su mente. Se posicionó delante de la puerta. Nadie tanto como él y Jiraya sabían la fuerza y el mal humor de Tsunade, si por casualidad se despertaba y lo encontraba allí, estaba muerto. Aún así giró el pomo y entró lentamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Era su única oportunidad de encontrar algo que valiera la pena.

Algo recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, cuando vio la figura de la rubia recortada por la luz de la luna, dándole un aire ligeramente sensual. Tragó saliva e intentó despistarse buscando algo por el cuarto. No podía estar pensando en algo así, se repitió, eso no entraba dentro de sus planes.

En eso estaba buscando, cuando oyó un ruido cerca de la ventana. ¡Mierda, se había olvidado de correr las cortinas! ¿Ahora donde se suponía que se debía esconder? Miró a Tsunade, media tapada y expuesta a la ventana. Sintió como su cabeza sentía un pinzado de algo que no sentía en mucho tiempo, rabia. Se deslizó lentamente al lado de ella y los tapó a los dos con la manta, diciéndose que ese era el único lugar posible, y que era por la misión. Pero todo eso no sirvió de nada cuando sintió la cercanía de su cuerpo y el calor que desprendía a pesar de ir tan ligera de ropa.

Realmente se estaba encendiendo. No lo quería admitir, pero se estaba aguantando las ganas de probar a ver si su piel era tan suave como parecía y si sus labios entreabiertos sabrían tan bien como imaginaba. Oyó como las voces se alejaban de la ventana y se dispuso a salir cuando Tsunade se gira en un arrebato y se apega a él como si fuera una almohada. Eso no mejoró su temperatura corporal, es más se estaba planeando seriamente quedarse en esa cama y olvidarse por un momento de su aburrida vida de laboratorio y mentes malvadas, disfrutando por una vez del sexo en estado puro.

Se decidió cuando empezó a notar la suavidad de sus pechos por sobre la chaqueta. Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta llegar a uno de los pechos el cual acarició. Oyó un gemido ahogado salir de la boca de la rubia y se separó un poco. _"¿Pero que se suponía que hacía?"_ Si no se andaba con cuidado y se despertaba lo llevaba claro, tenía que controlarse o si no… Sonrió maléficamente al ver el amarre de las cortinas y una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Cogió una de las tiras y la enrolló alrededor de las manos de Tsunade y del poste del alto de la cama, haciendo lo mismo con la otra con sus pies y el poste del bajo de la cama. Se relamió los labios, ahora estaba a su merced.

.

.

Calor. Eso era lo único que sentía recorrer su cuerpo haciéndole abrir lentamente los ojos. La visión frente a ella la impactó a la vez que la encendió. Su ex compañero de equipo Orochimaru se hallaba delante de ella sin camisa lamiéndole los pechos como si no hubiera cosa más apetecible en el mundo. "_Esto no puede ser real_" se dijo a sí misma, debía de ser un sueño, él no podía haberse colado en su habitación para hacerle eso, era un ninja renegado no podría haberse colado por las buenas en la villa solo para… para… ¡tirársele encima! Tenía que ser un sueño. Pensando eso cerró los ojos, no se permitiría distraer sus sueños con semejante bandido.

Tuvo que volverlos a abrir de golpe cuando sintió el calor de la entrepierna de él por encima de su barriga.

- " _No puede ser! ¿De verdad está haciéndome esto él?"_ – los pensamientos de la rubia corrían a toda prisa.

Orochimaru se dio cuenta y de repente paró todo acto.

- "_ya se ha despertado… ¿se creerá que es un sueño?"_ - Se miraron fijamente a los ojos en silencio, roto por una sonrisa ladina del hombre ninja.- _"pues haré que piense que es el mejor de todos los sueños"._

Sin esperar opinión de la mujer, se inclinó hacia ella y devoró sus labios. Tsunade no pudo pensar más y devolvió el húmedo e íntimo beso con el mismo ardor que recorría su cuerpo. El moreno estaba degustando sin prisa pero sin pausa esos labios que lo atraían más de lo que había imaginado, ya que nunca pensó que serían tan dulces, ni tan suaves. Era hora de empezar la diversión, y lo mejor de todo es que ella parecía estar dispuesta a todo, cosa que no desaprovecharía.

Lentamente, sus manos acariciaron las curvas del cuerpo de Tsunade que le arrancaron suspiros que no logró retener, y ayudaron al moreno a apartar el camisón hacia arriba, para descubrir por fin su cuerpo. Fue cuando Orochimaru empezó a besar y chupar de nuevo sus pechos, que se dio cuenta de que sus manos y pies estaban atados. Por un momento sintió miedo de que fuera real, de que verdaderamente no pudiese moverse y que estuviera a la postre de un verdadero asesino. Cuando notó la tensión en su cuerpo, contrario a toda imaginación posible, el ninja-serpiente se acercó a su oído y sin dejar de masajear su pecho le susurró:

- Lo último que debes de tener es miedo… Tsunade… haré de esta la mejor noche de tu vida… - completó con un lametón en el lóbulo.

- Ahh… - gimió sin poder contener el placer la de ojos marrones con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

El de ojos de serpiente bajó hasta su cuello, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba entre la ropa interior de su ex compañera, llegando a su parte más intima y arrancando más gemidos de esa boca que tanto deseaba.

Cada una de las olas de placer que le proporcionaban los dedos y la lengua del ninja de rango S, estaban a punto de llevarla al orgasmo, y eso la estaba desesperando, pese a todo juicio, ya desvanecido a estas alturas, debía admitir que deseaba que la poseyera con toda esa pasión que estaba conteniendo. Lo notaba en la tensión de los músculos del cuerpo de él encima de ella. Se mordió el labio y pidió lo que ansiaba.

- Orochimaru… - dijo mas entrecortado de lo que pensaba – suéltame… por favor….

El ninja no daba crédito a lo que oía. La mismísima Hokage le estaba pidiendo que la soltara y no parecía querer escapar. Sonrió con la victoria en su mente.

- ¿No te escaparás? – dijo jugando un poco con ella.

- N-no… Orochimaru… por favor… -pensando que le diría lo mismo casi no oyó el susurro de su amante - … métela…

Con una pícara sonrisa le desató los pies y retiró lo último que quedaba de ropa sobre ella y él. Tratando de contenerse y de penetrarla sin miramientos, se ubicó con su hinchado miembro entre las piernas de ella y con un poco de lentitud, le concedió lo que le había pedido y él deseaba desde el principio. Para sorpresa de ambos ella llegó a su culminación y se corrió_. "El primero de la noche Tsunade"_ rió para sus adentros el moreno.

Le soltó por fin los brazos y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza y profundidad mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en la desnuda espalda de él y gemía con fuerza y sin pudor ninguno.

En la calma de la noche se podían ver dos figuras en una cama envueltas en gemidos y sudor, mientras se entregaban al placer y disfrute de estar con esa persona que era tan importante para cada uno, pero a la vez tan imposible de tener. Hacer a un lado sus diferencias fuera de ese momento para degustar un momento de relax y placer juntos. Y es que una vez que se unieron no existía nada alrededor de ellos hasta que se terminara.

Con un gemido de satisfacción de la rubia y un ronco gruñido del moreno llegaron al clímax. Orochimaru se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo desnudo de ella y por un rato solo se oyeron las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos, hasta que el silencio fue cortado por Tsunade.

- Si no hubieras hecho, esto te habría reportado y llamado a los guardias por entrar en mi casa… - Orochimaru sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella sabía que todo había sido real.

- ¿Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer la próxima vez que quiera entrar a konoha es liarme contigo para que no me pillen los anbu? – le preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Solo si puedes derrotarme en la cama… - dijo ella para sorpresa del moreno con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Entonces porque no empezamos a practicar? – dijo el besándola de nuevo.

- Eres un idiota… -dijo con una suave risa – pero me parece bien la oferta…

Dicho esto último volvieron a besarse y se entregaron de nuevo a la pasión. Lo que ellos no sabían era que a pesar de los juegos y piques eso iba a cambiar sus vidas y por supuesto no sería la última vez que Orochimaru se colaría en casa de la Hokage para buscar algunos papeles.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a primer fanfic de esta loca pareja! xD Si, señores... siempre he dicho que me gustan las parejas crack xD pues aquí un ejemplo! **

**Siempre he preferido a Tsunade con Orochimaru en vez de con Jiraya jajaja... y este fic lo había hecho hace tiempo para un amigo que dijo que quería un fanfic perver con Tsunade xP **

**Si olvidas que Orochimaru a veces cambia de piel y cosas así, no es tan asqueroso como parece xD al menos eso pienso yo. Además de pequeño era una monada *w* (Inner: te estas yendo por las ramas ¬¬) ups! bueno espero no haberlo hecho muy mal.**

**Todos sus reviews con muchas ganas *-* que son mi aliento para crear más historias! **

**neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
